A Blessing in Disguise
by Anka7995
Summary: Harry realizes that love in his life was nothing but lie. But before he copes with it, other surprise falls in his already full plate. Is it a curse to ruin his already messed up life? Or is it a blessing in disguise.
1. Prologue

**A.N.-** _New story adapted from Vampireex's challenge. Those who waiting for HIMYM: Magical Style. I am working on it, and as promised it will be posted next weekend._

* * *

**Vampireex's Challenge**

**Title: _A Blessing In Disguise._ (May change)**

**Summary:** _Harry realizes that love in his life was nothing but lie. But before he copes with it, other surprise falls in his already full plate. Is it a curse to ruin his already messed up life? Or is it a blessing in disguise._

**_Warning:_**Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore bashing.

_**Pairings:**_ HP/DG. NL/HG. DM/AG. (May change but HP/DG for sure)

**Prologue**

Lord Potter-Black, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the man-who-survived, the boy who conquered and many more enigmatic titles endowed man sat in his son's nursery with his head in his hands. The big names bequeathed almost did not suit him. He felt so small, so helpless... that he almost laughed at the titles endowed on him. He looked at his sleeping son.

His one year old had no idea what was going on. If not for those god-damned potions, James Sirius Potter would not exist.

It had all began when Harry had gotten his medical reports, which was the final piece of the Auror test. He had discovered that he had been heavily dosed with love potions. He had insisted on finding out who had done it...

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

"_Mr. Potter your report says you have been force-fed with love potions." The Head of the Medical Auror Department informed him._

"_You sure?" Harry had asked surprised, wouldn't he himself realize if someone gave him love potions?_

"_Yes, I am absolutely sure." The Healer replied. "They are not the normal potions, which you can get in the markets; it is the most powerful version of Amortentia."_

"_Can you tell me who was it?" Harry asked pensively._

"_We'll have to do some research..." The healer said, "We'll remove the effect from you and after two weeks, we'll consult a psyche and see what happens."_

Two weeks later he had promptly arrived at the medical department again. He was sent to the psyche department. Within the last two weeks, he had realised that Ginny's small habits had began to irritate him. The kisses they shared weren't the same... It was almost as if that the love between them had dissipated... But he had dismissed it as tension of the latest revelations; he did not want to hurt her and hence, had not told anything about his findings to her.

_**Earlier Today**_

_..."Who was it?" Harry insisted on knowing._

_The healer looked solemnly at him, as if his puppy's died and somehow she was behind its death._

"_It was Ginny Weasley." The healer replied. With those four words Harry's heart broke. The sad thing was it was not the first time it happened._

_**A while later...**_

Harry was never known for thinking over things and then reacting. With him it was, act first, think later. And thus, went to Ginny after knowing the truth.

_... "You did it?"Harry asked barely controlling his temper._

"_Harry please, I love you and I know you love me too, potions were just to push you in the right direction!"_

"_You cannot create artificial love Ginevra! I don't know whether I love you or not, but knowing the truth I can never trust you."_

"_Harry what about our son?"_

"_I will take care of __**my **__son. You get out!"_

"_Harry..."_

"_Get out!"_

"_Harry please..."_

"_OUT! Don't ever show your face again."_

"_My family won't let it rest..." Ginny threatened._

"_Don't you dare threaten me, Ginevra! I would love to know what your family will say when they realize what you have done? I realise four years of my life have been a lie!"_

"_They won't believe you..." Ginny pressed, hoping in vain that he will change his mind._

"_OUT!" Harry said defiantly using his wand to force her out of the house and her things thrown out with her._

..

..

..

..

Harry sat there in the same position for hours, until he was disturbed by a consistent pecking on the window.

_Sorry for the short length. Longer chapters later, I promise._

**_Read and Review! Criticism, welcome. _**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **_My parents think I am texting my friends non-stop. My friends think I have a secret boyfriend whom I am texting. And the readers know that I am writing the chapters of the fan-fictions. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. The chapter has 1,200 words double the size of prologue. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 2**

Harry looked up towards the window at the continuous pecking sound and realized the sun had risen. He sighed realizing he had not gotten any sleep all night. He got up a bit lazily and yawned. Again, sighing he went to the window and opened it. A majestic looking eagle owl swooped in and stuck out its leg to him. Harry retrieved the letter or rather a note and the owl flew off without waiting for a reply. Harry went to the kitchen and made some coffee for himself, much to the protests of Winky and Kreacher, who thought it absolutely essential to take care of their master. The smell of coffee made him relax a little and the caffeine inserted in his system refreshed him almost instantly. He sat on an armchair of the living room, with a half filled mug of coffee in his hand and opened the letter.

"_Dear Lord Potter,_

_I wish to discuss some important matters with you which cannot be mentioned in a letter, thus, I request you to accompany me to the breakfast at 9 o'clock today at Le Belle in Hogsmeade._

_ I apologize for the short notice but it concerns a matter of life and death._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lord Greengrass._ "

Harry had learnt the hard way that this was the traditional Pureblood way to depict urgency. Knowing that getting a letter from the Lord of Ancient and Noble House, means that the matter was serious. He got off the armchair and got ready for the day. Glancing at the clock he realized he had less than fifteen minutes to meet Lord Greengrass. After quickly requesting Winky to look after James he apparated to Hogsmeade for the meeting. He found the restaurant five minutes to spare and decided to wait at the entrance. Soon, a tall man with blonde hair and aristocratic features in his early forties, whom he recognised as Lord Greengrass from the Wizengamot approached him.

"Ah, Lord Potter I wish I could say a pleasure to meet you but I must say I appreciate the punctuality you showed at the least for the meeting." Harry was taken aback by the statement.

"I am sorry Lord Greengrass but I do not understand the meaning of your statement." Harry replied. Greengrass was one of the Ancient and Noble houses of Europe. Which was similar to the royalty in the Muggle world. Hence, the head of an Ancient and Noble House was designated as Lord. After the war, Harry had visited Gringotts to apologize for the loss and ask about his parents' will. The goblins were obviously angry at him and told him that under these circumstances he would not be able to accept the Lord title. Harry who was clueless about the significance of the title, was unfazed but then the goblins explained the situation in detail. And he had apologized again and asked what could be done to rectify the problem. After many negotiations, Harry got the Lord title not of one but two Noble houses and became the youngest Lord in Europe to manage two Noble houses. This also meant he had two seats in Wizengamot. Though, he didn't need to work he applied to the Auror training program.

Presently, Lord Greengrass looked surprised at Harry's proclamation and told him he would elaborate once inside.

The attendant led them inside the hotel, it was a nice peaceful and dimly lit restaurant with a separate cubicle for each table. This meant that they had complete privacy in the restaurant. Harry instantly liked the prospect as he was hounded by the press wherever he went.

"Lord Potter, I am not going to beat round the bush. So lets just come to the point why have you ignored the marriage contract between you and my daughter? And married some other girl?"

"Marriage contract?" Harry sputtered. "I know nothing of any Betrothal Contracts as such."

Lord Greengrass looked at the raven-haired man disbelievingly but explained him the situation none the less,

"There existed an ancient Marriage Contract between House of Black and House of Greengrass. But there had not been an ideal match since the contract had been created that is since Grindelwald's reign, until now. I know you are not a Black by blood, directly but as Sirius was your godfather and your grandmother was a Black by blood, you became the contender of inheritence and also the fact that Sirius gave the title of Lord to you the vaults, the privileges and even the duties and contracts of both the Houses have been intermingled. Thus, you get two votes in Wizengamot and even have to follow the contract made."

Harry nodded slowly, he had just yesterday kicked out his wife for two years from his life and after the betrayal he did not seemed himself ready for the commitment.

"Why bring this up now?" Harry asked.

"Because Lord Potter there is a catch. The contract is ancient and if you do not marry my daughter before her 20th birthday both of you die."

"And when is her birthday?" Harry asked his voice emotionless.

"Seventh of September." Lord Greengrass said.

"But that is in two weeks!" Harry exclaimed.

Lord Greengrass nodded gravely and finally said, "Lord Potter after learning you married Weasley-"

"We did not marry she used to live with me because she got pregnant. I asked her to marry me but she said she will do it after the baby is born." Harry added at Mr. Greengrass' disapproving look. Lord Greengrass looked contemplating for a moment.

Harry slumped back in the chair and thought about everything that happened in a period of twenty four hours. It all seemed surreal. First, the woman he had thought he loved had betrayed him, by faking the love. He felt like an idiot at that. How could he not realize it? And come to think of it, he had suddenly acquired feelings for Ginny or the 'monster' in his stomach as he told it. But right now he had a one year old toddler, his son to take care of, his business and political status of two houses to manage and a job. And cherry on the cake was he had to marry a girl in two weeks of time. A girl he had never talked to. He needed to tell the poor thing what she was stepping in. Even though there was no out she had to know. Harry then added to Lord Greengrass,

"I will have to talk to your daughter first there is something she needs to know."

Lord Greengrass nodded after a while of thinking, "I will ask her to owl you the time and place." Harry nodded and Lord Greengrass stood up, "Lord Potter, I will see you soon, I suppose but on a parting note I will suggest to check the baskets where you are putting your eggs." And with a shake of hand he left a thoughtful Harry Potter in his wake.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I have got an idea for the next few chapters and they are going to be an average of 1500-2000 words length. Hope you liked the chapter. See you next week._


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **I am back. Now... A big THANK YOU for the followers and reviewers and who favourited! I am glad. Now, on one note I was saying that yes I know that Harry's blood must boil when someone says that he did not know about Pureblood ethics. But all I am saying that you can't you have to maintain a calm demeanor in front of everyone else and not blow up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter was not a happy guy when he stepped out of Gringotts Bank. He had arranged for a meeting with his Account Manager and had found out the contract did exist and was covered up by his then Magical Guardian Dumbledore. His faith and trust had been shaking on Dumbledore since he died leaving him to follow a path which he knew ended in death. He knew Harry was supposed to die but still hid things from him. In a nutshell, Albus Dumbledore had manipulated and controlled his life till the limits of manipulations. But enforcing him in a betrothal contract with Ginny Weasley knowing that if he did not marry Daphne Greengrass and repressing the existence of both the contracts was the limit. And with that Harry has realized he might have been called the hero but was a pawn in a chess game controlled by Albus Dumbledore.

Daphne Greengrass was the eldest child to Iris and Hugo Greengrass. Ice Princess of Slytherin house as she was known to all but her closest confidantes. She had learnt on her seventeenth birthday that the ancient betrothal contract between her and then assumed extinct Black family had been revived and she had to marry the new magically claimed Lord Black, Harry Potter. She had been devastated but returned to Hogwarts in a hope that she and Potter could talk about it and become at least friends before they had to marry three years later that is before she turned twenty. But fate had other plans, the chosen one did not return to Hogwarts and the next she saw him was snogging Weaslette. That was it. Since then Daphne had worked in trying to find a loop hole, a way out in the betrothal contract in the course learning a lot about Ancient Magic but not finding any loophole in the old contract. She had two weeks... Two weeks to either find a way out or marry a guy whom she has never talked to and who is dating some other girl. Even with the rumors she was sure that he had not married Weasley because if he had it would be forfeit of the contract and she would have known because the contract stated that she needed to be the first wife not necessarily the only wife. She shuddered, two marriages were common but she did not like the idea of sharing her husband with anyone.

She was awoken from her stupor by a sharp 'pop', the tiny house-elf informed her that her father asked her to meet him urgently. Daphne got up and made her way towards her father's study.

"Father, you asked me to meet you?" Daphne asked as she entered after being permitted.

"I went to meet Lord Potter-Black today."

"Why would you do that?" Daphne said her demeanour calm and cool, "I am doing perfectly fine with my research."

"Yes you are and now you have earned a good job in the Department of Ancient Magical Research but you are not even close to finding a loophole in the betrothal contract. I am not blaming you but I would rather want you alive, Daphne."

"Harry Potter made it clear what he thought of the contract publicly dating Ginny Weasley." Daphne said icily, her calm conduct falling.

"Daphne, he did not know about the contract and I believe him." Hugo added at the disbelieving look Daphne sent his way.

"How would he not know?" Daphne wondered.

"Two words for you then, Albus Dumbledore." Hugo said. He did not need to be a genius to realize that Albus Dumbledore was manipulating the life of Boy Who Lived for others.

Daphne hummed thoughtfully and finally looked at her father as he coughed, "Lord Potter has asked to meet you and discuss some things with you." He stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Daphne looked at his father for a long moment and like many of the times before they had an entire conversation looking at each other.

"Fine, ask him to meet me tonight at _Latino_ tonight." She said.

"I suggest _you_ send a letter to him" He said and Daphne frowned but nodded none the less and got up to leave. "And Daphne" Hugo said as she reached the door, "please don't freeze him, he is the Wizarding world saviour after all." Daphne sent a dirty look towards his father. Astoria and Hugo had taken quite a liking in teasing her about her icy conduct.

*_**Scene Break**_*

Daphne fidgeted with her dress as she looked in the mirror. The purple dress fitted her just fine. It was tight from the upper part and flowed from below her waist till her knees.

Honestly speaking she did not know what was making her nervous. And if we are being honest she did not even know why it had hurt her so much when Potter was dating Weasley. Maybe it might have been the fact that she had accepted her fate but never again. She sighed again and then apparated right from her room to the entrance of _Latino_.

She went towards the door, she was about to enter when a voice said behind her, "I thought you were not coming." She turned to come face to face with Harry Potter.

"Potter." Daphne greeted coldly.

"Still the Ice Princess, I see." Harry said. He did not know from where this was coming from but looking at Daphne Greengrass in that dress, her caramel hair reaching her waist and her posture stoic showing no nervousness.

"Still the insufferable Gryffindor Golden Boy, I see." Daphne retorted.

Harry's lips twitched in a smile and he said, "Let's get in, I have made reservations. There is something you should know."

Daphne nodded and they entered the restaurant and were shown to their tables by the attendant, "Let's get to the point, Potter." Daphne said as they were alone.

"Daphne, I must tell you that I was in a relationship with Ginny Weasley..."

"That is no big surprise..." Daphne cut through.

"And I have one year old son." Harry said.

"But you did not marry." Daphne said after a long stunned silence.

"How did... Okay, leave it, yes we didn't she was not ready for marriage but I was not going to kill my unborn child." Harry said.

"But you must know that you are supposed to marry me." Daphne said as matter-of-factly, her heart broke once again, she was going to be the second woman, or was she supposed to live a life of neglect while Potter and Weasley and their son lived as a family?

"I know. That is why I am telling you this... Ginny, whom I thought to be the love of my life was actually force-feeding me love potions." Harry said.

Daphne's calm demeanour vanished and she looked dumb-founded at Harry. "Are you serious, Potter?"

"My life is already a mess, I don't want your life to be a mess too..." Harry said but Daphne cut through, "You are not going to abandon the child are you?"

"No!" Harry said indignantly, "He might have been born due to a lie, but James is my life!"

Daphne looked contemplative for a long moment and they ate in silence as their food came. After eating and paying for the food, Daphne finally broke the silence by saying, "Can I meet him? Can I meet James?"


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: **I am trying to increase the length and this chapter's length is 1400+ words. I hope you like it. I loved the reviews this story got and hence updated the next chapter within a week. So now you know that reviews make me write faster and sort of inspire me. Lots of love to everyone who have read this story and reviewed on this and followed/ favourited this story. Thanks to them. Thanks to Vampireex, this chapter's quick update for you.

**Chapter 3**

Daphne felt a sense of trepidation as she sneaked into her room. She entered her room decorated in purple with light accents and magical pictures of family and friends showing herself through the years. From her toddler days to first year at Hogwarts to her graduation ceremony.

"Got laid on the first date?" The voice of Astoria, her younger sister's voice said from behind her.

Daphne sent her classic dirty look her way. "We are not talking about you here."

Astoria seemed and continued as if there was no interruption from her sister.

"So... We all know you had hots for Gryffindor Golden boy but I did not realize that you would go there, so how was it?"

"I did not 'get laid' as you so subtly put." Daphne said removing her jewellery and make up. "I went to see his son and then we talked and fell asleep on the couch."

"Whatever you say sissy. I came by to say we all are going out." Daphne raised an eyebrow and Astoria continued, "Dad has some business in France and Draco is staying in his Manor at France so I thought..."

"Sure, sure" Daphne smirked. "no need for details. And what about mother?"

"_Mum_ is coming with me so she could talk to Narcissa."

"Tell _ mother _to have a nice time with _Lady Malfoy_."

Astoria rolled her eyes and kissed her sister farewell.

Daphne sighed and sat on her bed. The thoughts of last night came to her mind. She touched her lips and her smile graced her features.

**~oOo~**

**Last Night**

**~oOo~**

"Can I meet him? Can I meet James?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

Harry looked at her for a long moment and then said, "Fine, hold my arm."

Daphne held on his surprisingly firm arm and felt a similar sensation of being squeezed through a tube and her feet landed on plush carpet.

"Master Harry is home!" a tiny voice said and she looked at Harry as he answered the house-elf.

"Yes Winky I am home and this is Miss Daphne Greengrass. Daphne this is Winky, who thinks I cannot make coffee for myself."

"You can make coffee?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"And dinner and my hot chocolate is the best." Harry said proudly and Daphne chuckled, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh we'll see that, right now you wanted to meet James." Harry said coming to the point and Daphne nodded and smiled softly in his direction. Harry led her to James' nursery.

As they entered the light blue themed room there was a shriek of "Dada" and a toddler with messy black hair and green eyes tried to walk from the house-elf who was taking care of him towards his father and tumbling in mid-way he smiled and decided to crawl. James clung to Harry's legs and he picked him up.

"How's my buddy?" Harry asked or rather baby-talked to him which bought a smile on Daphne's face.

'Whoa... What's happening to you?' Daphne asked herself.

"This is my best buddy, James." Harry addressed Daphne.

"Hello James." Daphne said sweetly and Harry raised an eyebrow. Daphne rolled her eyes and went to take James from Harry. Surprisingly, James went to Daphne and started playing with her hair and giggling. Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek. James giggled and held onto Daphne tighter.

"He likes you." Harry said with a soft smile on his face.

"I like him too." Daphne said, still smiling and then added, "Can the contract be shifted to James?"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, "My son is only a year old and the hottest girl of Hogwarts wants to marry him." He said and Daphne heard him and blushed, Harry realizing he had said it out loud gasped and covered his mouth.

"Potter?"

"Come on, you know its the truth." Harry smirked.

Daphne blushed and reprimanded herself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

James began to cry suddenly and Daphne looked a bit scared.

"He is probably hungry, small children eat multiple times." Harry said and tried to take James but he held more tighter onto Daphne.

Daphne chuckled and said, "Lets just go to the kitchen and feed him."

Feeding James was a new experience to Daphne. The age difference between her and Astoria was too less for Daphne to be able to feed her. Daphne was surprised at Harry's patience, the way he fed James while he was on her lap, making funny faces and and spoon airplanes which sounded something similar to spoon broomsticks to Daphne on which Harry had chuckled and said he will have to give her a tour to muggle world. Then realizing what he said he became a little awkward but when Daphne said sure she would love to. The awkwardness vanished and he began to talk about muggle devices and things. Daphne had to accept it was interesting and wanted to ride an airplane. They kept on talking while they fed James and then after they had put him to bed together. Harry had hardly done those things with Ginny. They had turns for it but he realized that taking care of James was different and he liked it and dared to think that he liked the said Ice Queen who seemed to be quite warm now. They settled in the couch with hot chocolate made by Harry which Daphne accepted was quite delicious. They talked and talked until they fell asleep, with Daphne's head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's on her head.

When Daphne woke up next morning she felt oddly content. She loved the warmth she was feeling and a fuzzy and ridiculously cheerful feeling in her stomach. She remembered the last day's events and it dawned to her where she was. It scared her that Harry Potter in first meeting could make her feel this way, so cheerful, so content and so warm. And that was the moment she realized that the guy holding her right now, if they get any closer, will have the ability to break her and break her into pieces and that scared her.

She unwillingly tried to get up and realized that Harry was already up and looking at her.

"Morning" He said, his expression unreadable.

"Morning" Daphne replied shy all of a sudden. "I got to go."

"Yeah…" Harry said and they got up same time banging their heads.

"Ow…" Daphne said clutching her head and Harry chuckled, she frowned at him and then they both started to laugh loudly. Neither of them realized that while laughing they had come close to each other their faces inches apart. Daphne's heart beat erratically in her chest. She was so close to him that she could feel his warm breath against her face.

They both unconsciously leaned towards each other and Daphne closed her eyes and ever so slowly their lips met.

Daphne had been kissed before but this was completely different, never in her whole life had any kiss made her feel so weak in knees. The kiss was slow, soft and passionate; every bit a girl would want her first kiss to be. And what it seemed to be after several pleasurable moments later they broke apart and Daphne breathed heavily her face flushed. She looked up at Harry, his eyes were a darker shade of green and he was breathing heavily.

"I am sorry." He said unconvincingly or rather convincing himself.

And Daphne did not know what happened to her but in the brave moment she said, "I am not." After a moment's silence she said, "I mean that we are supposed to get married in two week's time and... I think we should just take things slow and…"

"And we will get through this." He completed.

**~oOo~ Present~oOo~**

Daphne did not know how she felt about everything.

She was glad that Harry did not hate the child for what the mother did and appreciated his honesty. But she was to marry him and would be a mother to James and will do it.

She also felt like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush whenever she thought about Harry. She knew Harry was supposed to take things slow. What with all the things that have happened to him. She had also realized that Harry had been broken and manipulated; she had yet to decide how she felt about it. But for now, she thought that this betrothal contract might have not been that bad of an idea anyways.

_**Review! It makes me write faster. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Anka**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.: **For the sake of this story, Remus and Tonks are not dead, please bear with me. So the next bit. A looong chapter. Hope you like it. I am sorry for the delay but I had studies. Also I changed bits in Chapter 1 as many reviews mentioned my mistake.

**Chapter 4**

Harry seated himself on the dining table of the Potter Manor after a meeting with Lord Greengrass. They had agreed for the marriage to take place on 2nd September which was a 12 days away. Harry shook his head, he had yet to grasp the things happening around him, the difference between present day and the day before yesterday appeared so vast that it might as well have been years ago. As he thought about the turn of the events his mind went back to the honey-haired ice princess. An unconscious smile made its way on his face as he thought about Daphne Greengrass. He liked her and had developed that from yesterday's kiss. But was also a bit scared not to rush things, honestly, when you have to marry in twelve days how can you possible not 'rush things' but he felt the Ginny fiasco come back to his mind when he thought about love. He sighed and decided that he needed to talk to the only person who could talk some sense to him at this point and with that thought in mind Harry stood up and made his way to the fireplace. With a pinch of greenish powder the flames turned bright green and he stepped in the fire shouting, "Hermione Granger's flat".

Hermione lived in a modest flat in Kew; she had a beautiful two bedrooms, hall and kitchen flat which had been converted from a Victorian House. Harry stepped out in Hermione's hall where she was seated on a couch reading a book, a typical Hermione on a weekend behavior. At the sound of the fireplace she looked up from her book.

"Harry!" she said getting up and hugging her best friend, "I thought we were meeting tomorrow for the weekend lunch? Well, anyways I wanted to talk to you about something, actually tell you something…"

"Whoa… Hermione take a deep breath, I actually came here to talk to you about something too, so you first."

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch and Hermione placed her novel aside; "Harry, yesterday Ginny came to the burrow…" she began.

"So, Ginny wasted no time to cast aspersions about me…" Harry cut her off, "That is mainly the thing I wanted to discuss with you." Hermione gave Harry a confused look so Harry said,

"Okay, let me explain… It all began when… Actually… you see when I had given the final medical test for the Auror Training Program…."

And with that Harry told her everything that had happened to him in the last three days, from Ginny's betrayal to the betrothal contract to his feelings for Daphne. Hermione was Harry's confidant. A sister he never had but never missed since Hermione took up the role. He knew that Ron and Hermione were not dating but still were good friends and even Ginny and Hermione were friends. However he was also sure, no knew that Hermione will be impartial and help him in every way possible, like she always did. Sometimes he did wonder what he did to get her as a friend.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a long moment and said nothing finally she looked up at Harry with an expression Harry knew she had whenever she tried to understand something, "I must say I am surprised but not that much…" She mused, "Harry, I have to be completely honest with you. Ginny had a crush on you since forever and well… you never noticed her or whenever you did, she was your best friend's sister. But the crush she had on you did not just seem a crush, she was obsessed with being Mrs. Potter and frankly I was quite surprised when she turned down the proposal to marriage at the time of James… I remember one day during our sixth year, she came back confident and had claimed that she was going to be with you soon and as promised you kissed her at the end of the next term…"

Harry contemplated this for a while, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was so happy for you!" Hermione said, "I mean you had a prophecy hanging on you and you seemed so happy with Ginny, that I felt like, like you finally discovered your feelings for her, I had no idea…"

"Relax, Hermione it is not your fault that she did what she did… You seem a little out of character today… what's wrong?"

"It's Ron… He is taking the break up hard and blaming me…" Hermione sighed.

"Now? You broke up a month ago and I thought you were getting along fine, you go to Weasley dinners…" Harry asked looking confused at his best friend who looked at him guiltily.

"Actually, he was not fine with the break-up from the beginning but I did not tell you because…" she trailed off turning slightly pink.

"Why?" Harry asked a little worried now.

"Well… I thought if you were asked to choose you would choose him and then…"

"Oh, Hermione! How can you be that silly! I know that we three are best friends but after whatever happened in my life before, during and after the war, I have better judgment about Ron. Even though I forgave him I will always remember that night when he left us in the middle of nowhere. I forgave him but some things are not just forgotten, you have to remember the bad things as a reminder to make sure you don't make the same mistake again."

Hermione looked at Harry with surprise on her face and unshed tears in her eyes, "Thank you Harry." She said hugging him and Harry smiled slightly.

"No, thank you Hermione for all the things you have done and for staying by my side all those reckless times." He said and received a watery- chuckle from his friend and then added, "Now, no one should know I said all those mushy things, alright?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded as she wiped the escaped tears. And with that she was back to business,

"Now, Harry about your problem, as far as I know Ginny she would make the Weasley clan against you and they will listen to her…"

Harry shrugged and said, "Let's cross that bridge when we get there… I need your help, I am supposed to get married in twelve day's time and you know I have no experience with these things. I know Astoria and Lady Greengrass will manage everything but I want you and Neville to be a part o it."

Neville and Harry had become good friends after the war, especially after Harry's Lordship was announced. Neville had helped him learn all the Wizarding norms and culture and with the help of Augusta and Neville Harry had learned how to be the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House whilst he had to manage two. Neville also had accepted his Lordship around the same time and made alliance with the House of Black and revived the alliances with House of Potter. To summarize, Neville and Harry were good friends.

"Obviously Harry I would be a part of your marriage, how can I be not?" Hermione said.

Harry smiled and then an idea came to his mind, "How about we meet later this afternoon? I am supposed to meet Neville and I will invite Daphne and you can come along?"

"Okay, but what about James?"

"Tonks is babysitting him. She and Remus know everything… I had to control Tonks before she marched off to Ginny. I don't mind her going after Ginny but I don't wanna let her hurt the baby."

Hermione smiled as she thought about her friend and nodded, "She cares for you and Ginny is lucky that Tonks is pregnant. But that doesn't mean I have forgiven her… we will have to do something about her but moreover we will have to know her intentions. I don't know why but I feel there is something more to this than just the love for you… But as you said that we should cross the bridge when we get there…"

Harry nodded thoughtfully as Hermione's words sunk in.

"Harry, get up and invite Daphne _if_ you want to meet at the lunch otherwise it will be dinner time." Hermione said amused.

Harry nodded and headed towards the floo and with a final goodbye he stepped in the green flames.

_**Scene Break**_

"Potter, are you sure about this?" Daphne asked nervously as they waited in the restaurant for Neville and Hermione to turn up.

"I am absolutely sure _Daphne_ and I prefer Harry." Harry said amused at Daphne's antics.

"Right." She said and then added, "You will have to meet Tracey and Stori and also her fiancé now."

"I will, I still have to grasp the fact that in a way Draco Malfoy would be related to me."

"He is already related to you, Dorea Black was Narcissa's aunt."

"Oh yeah, don't remind me…" Harry said with a chuckle.

"You know he has changed, right? I won't let the old Malfoy come near my sister but he has changed for the better, really."

"I know Daphne, I was just kidding. I know he has changed, Lord of two houses cannot avoid each other for long."

Daphne nodded and there was a ring and Hermione and Neville entered the restaurant together.

"Hi Harry and Daphne." Neville said as he sat down.

"Hi guys." Hermione said and they settled. There was an awkward silence and then Harry cleared his throat.

"Okay… this is awkward."

"You think?" Daphne asked and Hermione chuckled.

"So, Daphne what do you do?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to join the Magical Research Department tomorrow." Daphne replied.

Hermione worked in the same department as deputy head and this instantly meant that the conversation started instantly. They conversed continuously with a bit inserts from Harry and Neville, while the two boys had a conversation of their own as they discussed several developments.

"I still can't believe Ginny did that…" Neville said.

"I know, Hermione thinks there was some other motive behind using the love potions." Harry replied.

Neville nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyways, how is it going with you and Luna?" Harry asked him.

"Oh, we broke up, she wanted to go and search for Crumpled Horn Snorkacks and I wanted to complete my mastery in Herbology, while I manage the Longbottom Affairs."

Harry nodded at the same time Hermione said, "Harry, how about we see a movie tomorrow, as it is Sunday?"

"Yeah sure, I mean Daphne and Neville haven't seen a movie before, have you?"

The answer was negative and the plan was made the four would go for a movie tomorrow.

Daphne and Harry were happy with the progress. They had returned to Harry's house after the lunch and Daphne had spent the evening with Harry and James. Harry had kissed her goodnight before leaving and Daphne returned to her house in a daze and a goofy smile on her face.

"Ice Queen is smiling? Who did the miracle?" Daphne heard a familiar drawl as she stepped through the fireplace.

**Review, you know it makes me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 5

BID

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ice Queen is smiling? Who did the miracle?" Daphne heard a familiar drawl as she stepped through the fireplace_._

"Draco." Daphne greeted him, her face morphing into the well practised mask.

"Oh, Daphne, please don't play that mask on me, we learnt from the same man, remember?" Draco said and Daphne smiled at the thought of her mentor, Severus Snape, who had helped her a lot through some tough times.

"What brings you here Malfoy? You know my sister is most probably in her room." She said.

"I know, I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials." Draco smirked.

"Thank You." Daphne replied cordially, "My sister is not good at keeping things quiet, is she?"

Draco chuckled and said, "I wonder sometimes whether the two of you are related, I mean you are two opposites, but yes she is not that good at keeping things quiet but I am family so I am bound to know."

Daphne nodded than an idea hit her, "Say, Malfoy, have you heard of cinema?" she asked smirking.

"The muggle thing?" Draco asked.

"Yeah..." Daphne said.

"Seems like an interesting concept." Draco replied a little scared of the glint in his old classmate's eyes. The reply was not that surprising to Daphne, all the pureblood kids wondered about Muggle technology once a while and curious ones tried to find more about it.

"So would you like to see a movie?" Daphne asked her smirk widening, "You can meet my future husband and his friends over a movie and Astoria will join us obviously."

"A double date?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A triple, actually." Daphne corrected.

"Okay, so you want me to join you and Potter on a triple date with Potter's friends I am imagining, Weasel and Granger?"

"Longbottom and Granger but rest all is pretty much correct." Daphne said seriously.

"It's a prank, right?" Draco asked.

"No, more like a revenge."

"So I am assuming that Potter made you meet his friends before you got the chance to introduce yours?" Draco summarised.

"Yeah, while the lunch was only a little awkward, he told me that his friends will be joining only after we reached the restaurant." Daphne said. Over time, Daphne and Draco had become quite good friends and could share a lot of things with each other.

Draco chuckled, "You two sound cosy, considering your situation." He added a bit seriously.

Daphne's smile dropped and she sighed, "Our situation..." She said as though reminding herself about the contract, "It's so strange that everything comes so naturally that I sometimes forget there is a contract between us and that is what scares me, what if he doesn't feel the same way and is just being with me for the sake of contract?"

"He is making an effort and being with you that is important. If it would have been just for the sake of the contract I don't think it would have been so natural in such a short period of time." Draco said wisely, "It took a while for me and Tori to get natural in our relationship... And the plus point for you is that you and Potter don't have any bad blood between each other."

"And with everything that is happening..." said the voice of Astoria Greengrass making them turn towards the doorway, "I think the two of you will be fine, just don't hold back Daph."

Daphne nodded as Astoria entered the room.

"Hey what are you two doing tomorrow?" Daphne asked suddenly...

_**Scene Break**_

"Hello Potter, Longbottom, Granger." Draco said stiffly to the Gryffindors cursing the Greengrass sisters and moreover cursing himself for falling for the idea. 'Merlin, this is going to be awkward...' he thought.

"Okay, so we are going to watch this movie, it is called Titanic." Hermione said.

"A tragedy." Harry completed with a groan.

"A romantic tragedy." Daphne said.

"Ugh... Potter really we are not watching a romantic tragedy." Draco put in.

"Exactly my sentiments" Neville said.

The three girls glared at the boys.

"Okay, why don't you go watch Scream while we watch Titanic." Hermione said irritated.

"Scream?" Draco and Neville asked together.

"A horror movie..." Harry replied.

"Okay, why don't we watch this one 'The Proposal' ?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, it is hilarious! Even guys will like this." Hermione said looking at the three guys who did not seemed to be awkward with each other anymore.

The boys looked sceptical but agreed.

The movie turned out to be enjoyable for both guys and girls (the purebloods were quite intrigued by the concept and liked it). It seemed after missing the common aim of not watching Titanic the awkwardness resurfaced and the group looked at each other awkwardly for a while, standing in the hallway of the theatre.

"Uh... it was a nice movie." Draco said awkwardly trying to make an effort, "The concept is really interesting and I loved those popcorn thingies, thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome." Daphne said with a smile.

"We better get going" Astoria said with a smile at Draco, knowing too well that it was enough for a day for him. 'Baby steps' she thought.

"Yeah..." Draco added, "We have to meet mother for dinner."

"Okay." Harry said and shook Draco's hand, "It was nice meeting you Draco."

"Same here, Harry." Draco replied and with a final goodbye, Draco and Astoria apparated.

"Well, I better get going too." Hermione said.

"You need a ride?" Hermione asked Neville, who nowadays preferred travelling the muggle way and Hermione, well Hermione preferred driving than apparating, not that Harry ever complained, owning an Audi himself.

"Yeah sure." Neville replied with a smile. Daphne looked at the two of them and could definitely see something cooking but kept it aside and with a 'goodbye' to Harry and 'see you tomorrow' to Daphne, Neville and Hermione went towards the parking lot.

"So... You wanna come to my place?" Harry asked and Daphne nodded.

They made their way towards a deserted alley and apparated to Harry's house.

"Master Harry you are here! Master James is sleeping in his nursery" The little elf informed them squeakily.

"And where are Tonks and Remus?"

"They left early because Master Teddy was sleepy too."

"Okay" Harry chuckled, knowing too well that James idolised Teddy and they would have caused quite a trouble to Tonks and Remus. He needed to thank them a lot.

"So want to have dinner here?" He asked Daphne and she nodded.

The dinner was a silent affair they talked about their day and the about Daphne's new job. Harry also informed Daphne that he will not be joining as an Auror and will take care of his assets and business.

Daphne was surprised at the proclamation but knew the difficulties that could arise for a Lord and Harry was a Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses.

After dinner Daphne and Harry settled in the living room with hot chocolate. They began talking their topics trailing to the borderline of personal when Daphne asked, "Harry, where did you live before you became a Lord?"

Harry stiffened visibly and looked contemplating for a moment. He was thinking about whether he should tell about the Dursleys to Daphne. It was a part of life he wished he could forget.

"I lived with my mother's sister and her family." Harry replied stiffly and Daphne decided he won't push him. They sat in awkward silence for a while which was broken by a cry of James. The two of them hurried of to James' nursery. James probably did not like waking up alone without any attendance and was crying. Harry picked the toddler from his crib and tried to put him back to sleep. But his efforts were in vain as James cried more.

Daphne looked for a moment at the father and son and then an idea came to her mind as she softly began to sing,

"If I could wish upon a star tonight

And I knew it would come true

I'd wish upon that star with all my might

That I could give my wish to you"

Harry looked at Daphne surprised as she sang in calming and soothing voice and James began to relax. She sang it three times and James finally was back to sleep.

Harry who was devoid of any parental care in his childhood after his parent's death was speechless about the way Daphne sang the lullaby and put James to sleep. He wondered what his life could have been if his parents had not died or if his relatives loved him...


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the last chapter being so abrupt. I forgot adding the Author's Note to it. I wanted to say sorry for the late update I went on a holiday. For all those waiting for the Ginny/Daphne meeting a little preview is in there and everything will be in the next chapter. This is basically the 'scandal' part of the challenge. After these couple of chapters the next thing would be Harry/Daphne bonding.

Also thanks for... All the reviews faves and follows! I love it when I get a review! Thanks!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Harry Potter found himself going back to his childhood time and time again. But it had become frequent after James had been born and particularly after the Ginny incident. He had been trying hard to give his child the childhood he never got. He wanted James to have loving parents that he did not have. Can Daphne be the mother to James? She can. Harry thought as his mind went back to last night when Daphne had put James to sleep. But will she? Now, that is a question that Harry was worried about. They hadn't discussed the role of Daphne in James' life. His ramblings to himself were broken when the floo network was activated and Daphne stepped out. Harry was surprised she was supposed to be at work. He glanced at his watch and it was lunch time. Daphne came in and handed him a folded copy of Daily Prophet.

"Have you read today's Prophet?" Daphne asked.

"No... I stopped reading the trash after Hogwarts." Harry replied tentatively, right now Daphne was in her full Ice Queen mode and he prayed that he was not the target.

"Well you must read this trash." She said angrily.

**Harry Potter- Hero or Villain?**

"Umm... what is this, Daphne?"

"Ginny!" She exclaimed and Harry understood he did not need to read the article but under Daphne's glare he read it.

**Harry Potter is the renowned Hero and the Saviour of Wizarding World but there is more to this title. Ugly truths about the Golden Boy of Gryffindor which will make you doubt yourselves. The saviour of the Wizarding world is actually a womanizer. **

**It had not been a big secret that Harry Potter had been dating Ginevra Weasley since his sixth year. But the secret is that they had a ten month old child. Well, that seems about alright. It sounds like love. So may I ask you what kind of love is it to kick out the mother of your child in the middle of the night?**

**Reportedly, Harry Potter kicked out Ginny Weasley in the middle of the night from his house. The reasons for which remain unknown.**

**The next day Potter was seen in a restaurant with Daphne Greengrass and the two of them seemed quite cosy and then Miss Greengrass spent the night with Mr. Potter. It seems like Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom approve of Potter's new relationship. All in all it seems like Potter has found love or was he secretly seeing Greengrass and kicked Weasley out because of Greengrass. Harry Potter was also seen with schoolyard nemesis Draco Malfoy. Has the Warrior of Light gone Dark? What has Ronald Weasley say to this? What about Ginny Weasley?**

**Turn to page 3 for details.**

Harry sighed after reading the complete article, he should have expected it. He looked up at Daphne who was fuming and muttering things.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We have to do something about Ginny? Definitely, the secret source was her! How dare she write all those things about you!" Daphne exclaimed angrily.

Harry couldn't help the smile that formed itself on his face. He liked the concept of 'we' and she was angry for him not _at_ him.

"Why are you smiling?" Daphne asked her voice laced with confusion.

"Nothing." Harry said shaking his head in a way Luna would definitely had claimed getting free of wracksprut, "Come on, let's go for lunch."

"Lunch? What about the paper?"

Harry sighed and said. "It's just a piece of crap, don't take it seriously."

"But you reputation?" Daphne was confused.

"What do you think about me?" Harry asked.

Daphne was surprised she blinked owlishly at Harry before replying, "I think you are a great guy to whom many bad things have happened and you deserved none of it. But you still are full of love and care and... you are damn forgiving and you are loyal and a great friend and..."

Harry smiled trying hard not to snog Daphne as she blushed, "See you think that. I bet Hermione and Neville think on the similar lines and so do Tonks and Remus. I don't think Teddy and James can make an opinion yet. I think who matters know how I am... While about the Weasleys I think we can figure out a way to explain things to them."

Daphne nodded and without further ado, Harry kissed her.

Daphne walked back to her office after the date with Harry. Everywhere she went anticipated eyes followed her, as though she was going to remove Harry from her purse or something. She now understood why Harry hated publicity and attention. It was so irritating. She sighed and entered her office to find Hermione sitting in front of her desk.

"So what did Harry say?" Hermione asked as Daphne entered and sat down.

"He seemed a bit angry and surprised but he thinks the people who matter know what happened and he will think of something to let the Weasleys know the truth." Daphne said.

Hermione nodded but did not look much surprised. Daphne figured she might have guessed her best friend's reaction.

"I still wonder why Ginny did it..." Hermione mused.

"You are not going to defend her, are you?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No..." Hermione said shaking her head, her curls bouncing as she did so, "Harry told me that you think she had something else, something more than the love for Harry and I've been thinking..."

"What do you think?" Daphne asked, interested.

"Could it be money?" Hermione asked.

"You know, you know her better than me." Daphne replied.

"Weasleys are not the richest..." Hermione said, "and Ginny did have some great dreams but it seems so unlikely."

"Yeah...it seems so unlikely even to me and I did not even know her."

"You want to come for tea?" Hermione asked.

"And work?" Daphne asked.

"It is all research, honestly, the department is quite slow as patience is required in magic and we are in no research teams so we can take a break." Hermione replied with a shrug and smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be workaholic Hermione Granger?" Daphne asked good-naturedly and a bit surprised.

"Just don't tell Harry, I need breaks now and then too. And I am craving for girl-time." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

Daphne chuckled and picked up her purse. The two of them left the office together and Hermione decided they would go to a Muggle cafe as Daphne seemed uncomfortable with the attention and honestly, she did not want to make the headline either.

They entered a small cafe and sat down they were talking about the marriage preparations and were about to order when a squeal of "traitor" disturbed them. The two girls turned to see none other than Ginny Weasley standing in a muggle cafe. Before any of them can respond Ginny stomped angrily towards Hermione her red high-heels clanking.

"You traitor! How could you associate with this slag who stole Harry from me?" She screamed in Hermione's face. Hermione felt nauseated from the smell of the abundant amount of perfume Ginny had put on.

"Ginny, I know what happened and don't call Daphne that! You can't fool me." Hermione replied.

"Huh, lies!" She exclaimed. "I did not do anything! He left me, kicked me out for her must have been cheating on me for ages and got me pregnant, ruined my career!"

"I don't think you were complaining during the act." Daphne muttered.

"You shut up!" She screamed at Daphne who had moved forward.

"Oh, and who are you to come in here and order us around? Come on, Weaslette, we know about the potions and what you did! No use faking innocence now. How could you blame everything on Harry after all you did?" Daphne asked, her voice ice-cold, yep she was Ice Queen now.

"Why did you do it Ginny? You should know that you cannot fake love!" Hermione said.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Granger." Ginny said her mask of innocence falling and her eyes narrowed and nose flared, "Just shut up, you are not the know-it-all. What do you think you are some great scholar? You have no life! All you could bag up was my brother and look even he dumped you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she and Ron had been through a similar conversation a lot of times, she had trained herself not to care anymore now, "Ginny, does the word Krum ring a bell? And for your information, I dumped your brother not the other way round."

Daphne and Ginny looked surprised at Hermione, they had no idea she can be so calm under pressure.

"Hermione, just lets go." Daphne said and Hermione looked up at her and nodded, without glancing at Ginny, the two of them left the cafe, among the stares of the onlookers.

They found an empty alley and apparated back to Daphne's office.

"Did you hear her?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah... She had some other motive, she got so angry when you mentioned her motive, that was odd."

Hermione nodded and looked thoughtful.

"We have to find out what she has in mind... But how?" She mused.

"How about we invite the Weasley Clan, Ginny included to dinner and sneak Veritaserum in Ginny's food?"

"Will they come on our invitation?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"No... Harry will invite them as umm, apologies slash explanation dinner." Daphne smirked.

"Hmm... I think a little bug will also like to attend dinner, then." Hermione said with a smile.

Daphne looked wide-eyed at Hermione, did she know about Rita Skeeter?

"Rita Skeeter?" Daphne asked and Hermione nodded.

"As a Slytherin you must have known about her."

Daphne nodded, "Malfoy would gloat about it in the common room. Hermione, however you are not a Slytherin?"

"I am a muggle-born, that's why." Hermione smirked and Daphne began to see the Gryffindor bookworm in a different light.

Reviews67Followers225Favorites113Communities8 


	8. Chapter 7

_**I hope you like this chapter. I added this concept on my own and it was not the part of the challenge. Reviews appreciated. Thanks for faves and follows and reviews.**_

* * *

_**Warning: **Ginny bashing ahead. Sorry to those who don't like it. _

_**Chapter 7**_

"Now, Winky we are going to have some guests and I want that you put this in Miss Ginny's drink, okay?" Daphne explained to the tiny house-elf who nodded.

"Yes, Mistress." The little creature with bat-like ears and tennis ball sized eyes replied.

Harry smiled at his fiancé.

"Why are you smiling, Harry?" Daphne asked. He had been moody whole day, his mood varying from nervous to suspicious to angry. But happy wasn't the part of his mood swings.

"Winky and Kreacher never called Ginny as Mistress. She was always Miss Ginny and mind you Ginny was quite pissed of the fact too."

Daphne rolled her eyes; sometimes it was too difficult to get what Harry was thinking or how would he react to something.

"James is asleep and Kreacher is in the nursery." She informed him and Harry nodded as she continued, "I don't want James to hear all the screaming and shouting, which is bound to happen so I cast a Silencing Charm on the room."

Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you" he said with a smile.

"You don't need to thank me every time I take care of James." She said kissing him again.

Harry just smiled at her.

"Now" Daphne said taking a no-nonsense tone, "I want you to be calm, the Weasleys specifically Ginny will say things to me. You take a deep breath and count to ten and keep your conduct calm and business-like… We have to make them come in and sit till Ginny confesses, okay? You've got to be in control and be like…"

"Like 'Ice-Queen'?" Harry asked as he finger quoted 'Ice Queen'.

Daphne glared at him.

"Don't worry; I am going to freeze them if they say anything to you." Harry said with a chuckle.

"You are not talking to Astoria anymore. Honestly, she can gang up with everyone to tease me!" Daphne muttered angrily. But that's what little sisters are for! She thought to herself.

Harry just chuckled and kissed Daphne once more, "I am going to get ready, see you."

"Yeah, I'll go and get ready too." Daphne said.

Daphne made her way to the guest bedroom which was practically her second room and she even had some of her things there.

She smiled and took out the dress from the wardrobe.

It was a red flowing halter neck dress which reached her knees. It fitted her on the upper part till her waist. There was no particular reason she had bought it. It was a shopping spree with Astoria and it just looked too pretty.

She got dressed and opened her caramel colored hair from the messy bun she had tied and used her wand to curl her hair so that they fell in romantic curls on her shoulders.

She put on lightest of the coat of red eye-shadow and raspberry lip-gloss. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and at that moment the door-bell rang (Harry had made the house a mixture of Muggle and Wizarding homes). She took a deep breath and made her way to the door to find Harry had beaten her to reach there.

Harry opened the door already counting to ten. He anticipated the reaction of the Weasleys as he had not met any of them since the break-up with Ginny.

The door opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing on the entrance. They were wearing Wizarding robes, while Mr. Weasley wore a reluctant look; Mrs. Weasley had a look mixed with indignation, haughtiness and anger.

"Do come in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you." Harry said with a polite smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered followed by an angry looking Bill, smiling Fleur with a three year old Victoria. After them entered, Percy and Audrey followed by Fred and George with Angelina and Katie, who smiled and shook hands with Harry, while Katie hugged him. The last to enter were Ron and Ginny who looked like officers with shoot at sight orders. Harry closed the door and faced Ron,

"Hi Ron" Harry said, with his hand extended which Ron ignored.

"What did I tell you when you started dating Ginny?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Ah, come on let's discuss it over some Butterbeer or Firewhiskey."

"Look, Harry if you are ready to apologize," began Mrs. Weasley, "we will forgive and Ginny will come back to you. After everything she is the mother to your child and I know, no harlot will be able to replace a mother."

"Mrs. Weasley" Said Harry, his tone cold and a hard unreadable emotion masking his face, "I request you to please stop calling my fiancée by crude names."

The doorbell rang again.

"That must be Hermione." Hermione said from her location in the doorway. From the look of surprised on everybody's faces she realized that she was unnoticed until now. She sighed and opened the door to be enveloped in a hug by Hermione. She hugged her back.

She raised an eyebrow at Hermione as soon as she released her. Hermione just mouthed a Thank you to her. Daphne smiled as she realized her advice to Hermione had worked.

"Ahem" Ron fake-coughed from behind them and Hermione for the first time noticed the Weasley family standing.

"Um… Let's go sit." Harry said as Ginny and Ron glared daggers at Hermione, their expressions screaming 'Traitor!' at her and the other Weasley Clan just looked disappointed in Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeting them cordially, receiving a cold-shoulder from Mrs. Weasley.

They awkwardly made their way to the spacious living room and seated themselves. Harry called for Winky and asked her to bring the drinks.

Soon, Winky returned with a tray of glasses levitated in front of her. She handed everyone their glasses and Ginny the last one on the tray.

Harry looked discreetly at Ginny as she downed the full glass of butterbeer and her eyes glazed.

"Ginny did you use potions on me?" Harry asked out of the blue and everyone present looked at him oddly.

"Yes" Came the surprising reply from Ginny.

"Which potion did you use on Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Amortentia, the strongest one." Ginny replied.

"Where did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"I brewed it, stealing the ingredients from Snape's store?"

"Why did fed those Potions to Harry?" Daphne asked.

"To make him fall for me." Came the monotonous reply from the red-headed girl.

"Why?" Bill wondered aloud.

"He won't look at me, I was always Ron's sister to him and then there was Chang. I thought I will feed him the Potions so that he realizes his love for me."

"If you loved him so much, why did you refuse the offer for marriage to him?" Daphne asked.

"I read the letter addressed to him in Headmaster's office when I went there to steal the Gryffindor's sword. It said about the contract between you and him and if the contract will not be accomplished till your birthday both of you will die, or you will die if any of you marry outside the contract. So I did not marry him until James was born. I made sure child was conceived the night I made him make love to me. So that when he dies two years later, I will get everything he owns as the mother of his child."

Gasps of surprise echoed the room. This was something no one imagined Ginny would do. Ginny would never stoop so low. Mrs. Weasley looked horror-struck at her daughter and Mr. Weasley seemed to be hoping this was some sick joke.

Ron looked torn between guilt and anger. Percy seemed to be staring at her sister as though she might blow-up any moment. Bill looked disbelievingly at Ginny.

And Fleur… Fleur actually smiled, "I knew eet, I knew eet! Harry won't do anything what Ginny described!"

"Er… Thanks Fleur." Harry said.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" Daphne asked in the now silent room.

"No…" Ginny replied.

"It's not possible" Hermione said, "Veritaserum removes the effect of Polyjuice."

"But not of split-personality disorder." Daphne said, "Harry, did she get Psych consult after the incidence of Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry shook his head in negative.

"My friend Tracey Davies is a Psych Healer." Daphne explained, "She had a tome about it, I think we should consult her about this."

"My daughter is not crazy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed standing up.

"I think you should try and consult Tracey, what Ginny did is really out of character for her…" Harry said.

"And sometimes trauma can leave some effects on her."

Mrs. Weasley just sat down on the couch with a thump her hand clutching her chest and tears running down her cheeks.

_**Scene Break**_

"I can't believe what happened today." Hermione said to Daphne as she sat down on the couch beside her later that night.

"I know. I am just glad that everything is alright." Daphne sighed with relief. "I feel a little sorry for the Weasley family."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I am just glad that everything is clear now," she said a bit dazedly, "When will be Harry back?"

"I have no idea but I am sure he is just comforting Mrs. Weasley." Daphne said. "So… How did it go with Neville?" She asked with a smirk.

Hermione turned a pretty shade of pink and a smile graced her lips.

"It went wonderful!" She said happily, "He feels the same but was too shy to say! I mean the boy has faced Voldemort and he can't talk to me?"

Daphne chuckled, "You are scarier than Voldemort sometimes… Only kidding." She added as Hermione slapped her arm.

"So are you two dating now?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah…" Hermione said with a blush.

"Okay, so tell me…" Daphne's sentence was broken by a cry from James' room, Kreacher was cleaning up the kitchen with Winky.

"I'll go get him." Daphne said and returned while later with a giggling James who was tugging on her hair.

"He needed a diaper change." Daphne told Hermione and she nodded.

"Hello James." Hermione said in a baby voice as she tickled James' nose. The little boy giggled harder and hugged Daphne.

"Mama" He said tugging Daphne's hair.

Hermione and Daphne looked at him in surprise as he giggled and called Daphne "Mama" again and again.

And in that moment Daphne Greengrass knew that she was now, not just Daphne but a 'Mama' too and James Sirius Potter was going to be an inseparable part of her life.

* * *

Post your Haphne Wedding Ideas in reviews!


	9. Chapter 8

**a.n.: **_Lovely readers, Thanks for faves, follows and reviews. _

_Some questions you might have..._

_Why didn't Weasleys "blow-up" for the lack of better word?_

_Ans. That will be explained later on. I don't particularly like the whole Weasley Clan bashing. But the story will contain Ron and Ginny blow-ups. I will avoid Molly bashing._

_How can a child conceived by potions show love?_

_Ans. I didn't know it can't. My theory about Voldemort is he was capable of love but never got it. While Harry was quite similar to him in many senses, basically, childhood, he found love and care among his friends Ron and Hermione, later the Weasleys. Voldy on the other hand... well Bella was not in his year... Okay no more Bellamort references. But I think the hatred for being abandoned pushed him over the edge. While Harry knew his parents died. Voldy was abandoned by his father whatever the reasons may be. And creating a Horcrux well pushed him off the cliff. I will, if possible include these details in the plot._

_Any more questions, feel free to PM me. _

_Onto the story now._

_I am sorry for the short length but the chapter needed to end at that point._

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

When Harry finally returned from St. Mungo's it was little later than midnight. He went to check in James' room to find Daphne sleeping in the rocking chair beside the crib and James on her lap sleeping peacefully holding her t-shirt. This was an image he would not forget. He had no idea what to feel, everything seemed to be happening in a flash, like a breeze... Can magical marriage contracts affect the feelings of a person? Obviously, they cannot. In Wizarding World, you had to bind in a Magical Contract when you got married. It not only bound you in a marriage but also bound your magical cores and made you practically inseparable. That is why divorces were rare in Wizarding World.

Harry sighed, the evening was tiring and... unexpected for the lack of better word.

He went near Daphne and James and kissed Daphne on the forehead, he might not know what to feel, but he knew what he felt for the girl.

Daphne stirred in her sleep and her eye-lids fluttered open. It took her a moment to bear her surroundings and removing her arm from James and holding him from other she put the finger on her lips, she got out of the chair and quietly placed James in the crib turning to look at Harry, indicating him to follow her. Harry complied and followed her to the living room where they sat down.

"How was the visit to Tracey?" Daphne asked, "I hope she was professional enough not to hound you with questions about our relationship?"

Harry nodded slowly and asked, "You still didn't tell her?"

"No." Daphne replied and explained at his confused look, "As much as I love my best friend whenever she hears I am dating or getting involved she gets in this strange ultra-excited mode. Besides that if she will learn I am to be getting married within a fortnight, she will do the inevitable and take me to shopping with Mother and Tori."

Harry chuckled and said, "Ice Queen is scared of shopping."

"You better keep those comments to yourself Potter, if you know what's good for you." Daphne said sternly, though her smile gave her away.

Harry smiled and then turned serious, "Ginny should have gotten counselling right after the incident. Apparently, a part of the way Riddle thought left in her passive brain which resurfaced as she was under pressure and tension, she calls herself Ava."

Daphne nodded looking grave as Harry continued, "Tracey was surprised to see me there with the Weasleys, I think she had half a mind floo-ing you and informing you that I was cheating on you but she was professional nonetheless."

"She is a Slytherin after all." Daphne replied and Harry smiled at her.

"You know, I think the reaction of Weasleys was quite... subdued. They are known for their tempers but none of them flared today." Daphne said.

"Yep, that had got me wondering too." Harry replied, "I think they were just totally stumped by the news that Ginny did something wrong. She is the only daughter born in the Weasley Clan after years and was pampered and loved and I think she had a habit of getting what she wanted."

"And she wanted you." Daphne supplied.

"And maybe she was disappointed when I did not look at her as nothing more than my best-friend's sister or my sister at the most, I would never know anything about having a sister anyways."

"You know, if not because of that diary she would have eventually gotten over the crush and moved on." Daphne said thoughtfully.

"But the diary let it stick to her mind permanently aided by what happened in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said nodding, "Anyways why was Hermione so grateful to you today?"

Daphne felt her cheeks turning warm and said, "I sort of set her up with Neville."

Harry did not look that surprised and said, "I saw that one coming, and they had gotten close after the war. Neville explained her a lot of thing which would be expected of her as a witch. And even though, I wanted Ron and Hermione to end up together, I knew Neville would be a better match for her."

"How?" Daphne asked curious to know his point of view.

"Hermione helps Neville gain his confidence and present himself, while Neville makes Hermione feel special and like a girl." Harry replied and Daphne nodded with a smile as a yawn escaped her lips.

Daphne covered her mouth, it was unladylike to yawn.

Harry looked at her amused.

"What?" Daphne asked him.

"If you were sleepy you could have slept in the guest room." He said.

"It is far away from the Nursery." Daphne replied as though it explained everything. Harry wanted to point out the Dobby or Winky would have taken James' care but chose to keep quiet. Daphne's love for James made him adore her even more.

"You can move here." Harry suggested seriously behind a mask of joke.

"You do realize that we will be married in 12 days, you can wait that long." Daphne replied.

Harry just rolled his eyes and then suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Daphne was surprised for a moment but then kissed him back with same enthusiasm. Their lips moved in a rhythmic synchronisation sending jolts of tingling sensations through her body. She wound her arms around his neck. Harry's hands rested on her waist as he moved his fingers in circles there. After what felt like an eternity their lips broke apart as both of them breathed heavily. Daphne ran a hand through his already messy hair and Harry smiled his eyes closed blissfully.

"Thank you for taking care of James." he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to thank me every single time I take care of James?" Daphne asked Harry a bit angrily.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down in her grey eyes, "You don't have to take care of him but still you do, I don't want you to feel pressured to take his care..." Harry said in a way of explanation.

"I take care of him because I want to." Daphne cut through his explanation, "I love James as my own and I think it is high time you get that clear. And talk to me when you have got that clear." Daphne said angrily standing up and with that she apparated away.

**Follow. Favourite. Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

Next bit. Hope this makes up for the late update! That rhymes!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Iris Greengrass was a happy woman. She had studied in Hogwarts was loved by friends and family and was married to Hugo Greengrass. Though it was an arranged marriage she had grown to love her husband and really could not imagine life without him. Even though she was a high society Pureblood wife she preferred to work and was a professional Healer in St. Mungo's. She had two lovely daughters, Astoria and Daphne.

Daphne, her eldest seemed to have grown up the moment she knew the meaning of word. She was always understanding, reasoning and many a times sacrificing. Iris knew that many a times she had leaned on Daphne for help when it should have been the other way round. But Daphne had blessings, love and care of her family for whom she had shown unconditional love and care. All Iris wanted was to see her daughter happy but then there was the Marriage Contract and after that there was the betrayal by the boy-who-lived. Although, he could not be blamed for it, the only one to be blamed was the old coot who had literally manipulated the boy's life from the moment his parents died.

It had been a while since she had talked to Daphne. Daphne seemed happy now, almost in love. Knowing her daughter Iris knew that being in love with someone other than family would scare the wits out of Daphne and she was bound to do something stupid, in love of course. Although Daphne would not have any bad intentions poor Potter would not know that.

And call it a mother's intuition or just déjà vu or anything you might wish, there was an angry knock at Iris' study door and stepped in a very frustrated looking Daphne Greengrass.

Iris had an urge to smile. Daphne might be daddy's princess but whenever she had any problems she came to her and Iris loved to rub the fact on Hugo's face. This was the sort of parenting competition between them which amused their daughters to no end.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked calmly to her daughter who was muttering under her breath and probably did not realised it was past midnight. Then realization dawned on Iris that Daphne might have just returned from Harry's probably after a fight.

Presently, Daphne sat down on the couch with a defeated sigh and put her head in her hands.

"I over-reacted, mum." She whispered. Daphne in her calm demeanour always called Iris as Mother and whenever she was worried she turned to 'mum'. This made her realize the gravity of the situation.

She quickly left her desk and went and sat beside Daphne putting an arm round her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Daph?" Iris asked again, softly.

"He did nothing wrong and I over-reacted. I mean I was scared mum, I had just realized I loved him and James called me 'mama' and I love him, I love them both and I was scared that he did not love me back I just made a mountain out of mustard." Daphne rambled and Iris shushed her.

"Sh... Darling, you know I am not getting a word you are saying, breathe and calm down and tell me what happened."

"I love him, mum." Daphne whispered, "I love Harry and I messed it up... He just said that I need not take care of James if I did not want to, I know he might have just said it to make me feel free of any obligations but I... I over-reacted and thought that he did not see me as capable of taking care of James as Ginny was or maybe he did not want to replace Ginny... and I messed it up."

"Love, I don't think he feels anything for Ginny other than pity now. Her case was the talk of the lounge today or rather tonight. And I also know that maybe he might not feel the same way as you do yet. He might be getting there, he has gone through a lot... just give him time."

"That's what we don't have, mum, time. We are supposed to get married in twelve days and I find myself totally knee deep in love with him."

"Daphne, darling, love is not a scary thing. You just have to relax and let go! And the things I have heard about him, I think he loves you too. He has gone through a lot and accepting love is not an easy thing after you have faced betrayal once."

Daphne looked at her mother and took in a calming breath and nodded.

"So" Iris said after a long silent moment, "When did you realize you were 'knee-deep'?"

Daphne looked up to see her mother smiling with twinkling eyes and a smile spread on her face, "When James called me 'mama'" She said, "I just saw myself in a future, a happy future with him and James." She blushed.

Iris smiled and said, "Go to sleep Daphne, tomorrow go and talk to Harry, okay?"

"I must go now..." Daphne began but Iris just shook her head and asked her daughter to relax.

Meanwhile, Harry was nervous, worried and plain scared. He had just realized one thing as Daphne apparated away. He loved her. This was scary, he did not want her to leave. All he could think about was that life would be miserable if she went away. This was good right? They were supposed to be married and he loved her, he actually _loved_ her. A goofy grin spread on his face, he _loved _her. He loved Daphne Greengrass. All he wanted to do was go and kiss her and tell her! But she was angry with him; he should not have acted like an idiot. He had not realized that Daphne loved James like her own child. He just did not want her to feel obligated to take care of him because he was actually eng- wait! Daphne was not engaged to him yet. Harry smiled as his inner-Marauder gave him an absolutely awesome idea, he will make it up to Daphne. He will do it tomorrow and with that Harry Potter set his just brewed plan into motion.

The next morning dawned a rainy day, the clouds were grey and the air was cool. Daphne groaned in her pillow not being the one to like rainy days. She sighed and lazily got out of her bed, her head aching due to all the crying last night. She sighed again and began to get ready for the day. She chose a red half-sleeved t-shirt which reached her thighs and black tights below. She pulled on her robe over the dress and fastened it, so she looked professional enough for work. She had half a mind to go and apologize to Harry but she couldn't take a holiday on third day of work, where on the first day she was out of the office half the time. Sighing again, she took her folder of papers on the lycanthropy research and with a goodbye to her mother and father she left. On a normal day, she would have noticed that her father was in a jovial mood and her mother could not take off the smile from her face, but this was not a normal day. She was feeling pathetic, unlike the ice queen she was supposed to be.

She reached her office and Hermione greeted her with a bright smile and asked her if she could go to Le Belle to meet a client and retrieve some important files. Daphne groaned, which Hermione ignored and forced her to go to the hotel, to which Daphne almost pouted.

She grumpily went to the Le Belle and when she asked for reservation under Jily, odd name, she was led to an empty banquet hall with Harry standing in the middle of the room. All Daphne wanted to do was go and apologize to him and explain things to him, even tell him she loved her and that she did not mind if he did not love her back yet. But she was stunned to silence when he came to stand in front of her and bent down on one knee..._one knee_!

"Daphne" He began removing a dark blue ring-box from his pocket and looking at her intently. Daphne's heart began to beat erratically as she recognised what she saw in his emerald green eyes. "Daphne, I know it has just been five days since we met and everything is a rush, but honestly when you are supposed to be married within twenty days, I don't think there is anything slow... and now I am rambling, so, Daphne I love you and I see a life ahead with you with you and James and probably more..." he muttered the last part under his breath but Daphne heard him none the less and blushed even more, if that was possible. She looked at Harry and knew what was coming as Harry asked, "Will you marry me?"

Daphne wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation, they did not actually have a choice there but it seemed that he was giving her a choice anyways.

She looked at Harry was still on one knee, wearing a tuxedo and she whispered, "Yes" And with that there was a ring on her finger and a pair of lips on hers within a moment and in that moment she just wanted to kiss him back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyo! Sorry for not updating in a loong time. Lack of reviews discouraged me a lot and I started to doubt my writing. Well, here is the next installment**

**Chapter 10**

Daphne looked in the mirror examining her reflection but the person who looked back at her did not look like her. Her caramel coloured hair which she usually just left loose or tied in a pony-tail or messy bun was tied in a elegant knot with some complicated braids. Her brown eyes were emphasized with the light brown eyeshadow with a silvery tinge. There was a pink blush on her cheeks. She did not think she would have needed it, she had been blushing bright pink since her hen party two days ago. It was not supposed to be like that...

Harry's stag and Daphne's hen party was to be taken place the same night. But not the same location, well but the group of friends being themselves ended up in the same Muggle pub. Well some things took place in series of events there.

_"What are you guys doing here?" Astoria exclaimed at Draco, Neville, Harry and Blaise, they had somehow ended up in the same pub as the girls. Astoria looked suspiciously at Daphne who shrugged making it clear that she did not do it this time. Because for the last two weeks, Harry and Daphne 'co-incidentally' kept ending up in same places, it was when Harry had co-incidentally ended up at the wedding dress shopping that Iris and Astoria realized that co-incidences were planned. While Hermione, obviously knew that it was Harry and Daphne's planning._

_"You know..." Hermione began looking at Neville. "Now that they are already here why not just enjoy together."_

_Astoria's suspicious eyes turned to the brunette who was smiling at Neville. Astoria rolled her eyes._

_"But this is not how it is supposed to be!" Astoria exclaimed, sounding a bit frustrated, she had been trying a bit too hard for her sister's wedding to be perfect. Draco sensed her frustration first, surprisingly, even before Daphne and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Darling, have you seen one thing in their" he said pointing at Harry and Daphne, "relationship which could be counted as perfect or even normal. Their relationship is perfect in their own twisted way. Let them do this their way."_

_Astoria looked at Draco and then sighed hugging him. Blaise who was feeling a bit high, made a whipping sound magically indicating the two of them were 'whipped' eliciting laughter from the group._

_The rest of the night passed in drinking, dancing and heavy fun. It was when Daphne and Harry were quite a bit drunk (more than their friends) it started. _

_The unexpected guest in their party was Ronald Weasley, who claimed that Hermione was his and Harry had ruined his sister's life. And Harry was making the biggest mistake of his life._

_Hermione stepped in front and poked Ron in the chest and said angrily, "What do you bloody think you are Ronald Weasley? Some sort of god or something? I mean you are acting more arrogant than Malfoy here."_

_"Er... Thanks? Granger?" Malfoy said confused and more that a bit drunk._

_"No problem, Malfoy." Hermione said. _

_Neville stepped in front to stop Hermione from doing something stupid, Hermione just smiled at Neville and kissed him._

_Again, Blaise made a whipping sound._

_Harry who had been silent all through Ron's rant, stood up on the table they had been occupying and casting a Sonorus charm on him said, _

_"Okay, okay... listen up people..." Harry said, "I will say this one and the reporter casting us looks from behind that cubicle can quote me on this, I love Daphne Greengrass and I am engaged to her and going to marry her in two days. I don't care if you think that I am making a big mistake, or I have gone crazy or I am imperiused. So just lets kill this switch, okay?"_

_And with that he practically grabbed Daphne and kissed her in front of everyone. _

_This obviously made the front page very next day and Daphne had been teased about it since then. _

The announcement of Daphne and Harry's engagement had created uproar in the Wizarding World. Harry and Daphne had decided to only let the opinion of the people whom they loved and cared about matter. The next few weeks passed in a blur and their wedding day arrived. Harry and Daphne had decided to make the ceremony a quiet and personal one. They had joked about writing their vows on Ministry memos and get married, which Astoria and Mrs. Greengrass did not take well. They wanted a fancy, best wedding in the Wizarding World. Daphne had tried explaining that there were too many arrangements to be done which would not be possible within such a short period of time. Well, she was faced with a bit of hysterics from her mother and sister.

Daphne, herself did not mind a big grand wedding, but knowing how much Harry liked to keep things simple she had been adamant on keeping a simple wedding it was one week before the wedding when Daphne had fought with Astoria due to the contradictory wedding plans.

_"Daphne?" Harry asked softly as he entered the dark room._

_"Go away." The reply came in a hoarse voice._

_Harry entered the room and went to the couch where Daphne was seated. He silently sat beside him and put an arm around her shoulder._

_"I don't like to fight with her..." Daphne said, her face was in her hands but it was evident from her voice that she had been crying._

_"Then don't fight with her." Harry replied bluntly._

_"She is practically forcing us to have a fancy wedding... it's our wedding not hers!" Daphne said._

_"Why do you mind a fancy wedding?" Harry asked._

_"I... I don't actually mind it, it is just that you always wanted a quiet, simple wedding..." Daphne trailed off._

_Harry began to laugh, "You silly, lovely woman, if Astoria and Iris and moreover you want a fancy wedding it is alright. I just don't want the people who don't matter making a fuss over it."_

_"Really?" Daphne asked looking up in his vibrant green eyes._

_"Yes." Harry said with a nod and smiled at her._

_Daphne hugged him and kissed him with all the love she had._

"Daphne, you ready?" Hermione asked, breaking Daphne away from her memory lane.

Daphne looked at Hermione startled, she looked nervous but took a calming breath.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes... Just a bit nervous."

"He loves you, you know that right?" Hermione asked her.

"I know." Daphne said nodding and then smiled, "Ironically, I think it's happening too fast."

"Don't worry about that, just go with the flow; I can feel this is going to be a start of something new and special."

Daphne looked at the girl who knew her future husband better than anyone and asked, "You think he is happy?"

Hermione smiled at her and said, "Yes but you judge him yourself. Before my dad died he told me one thing, that when I walk down the aisle and see tears in the eyes of the man I am supposed to marry and a smile that could light my darkest days, I'd be sure that the man loves me but to know that you have to walk down the aisle."

"Okay" Daphne said taking a deep breath, "I am ready."

"Come on then I will call the maid of honor." Hermione smiled.


	12. Chapter 11

I have never been to a marriage (at least, British wedding) so I don't know what I did here was right or wrong. I hope you like it. This is the last chapter. Thanks for faves, follows and reviews. I will post an epilogue, if you wish.

**Chapter 11**

Harry stood at the end of the aisle, nervously playing with his fingers. He was beyond nervous. This was it. He was about to get married. This was nothing he had planned or imagined to be. He looked at the odd assortment of guests. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined inviting Malfoys to his wedding nor had he imagined marrying Daphne. But Harry was not complaining. One thing he had learnt living with a murderer behind him since he was one and killing his family and many people he loved was that life never turns out as planned. You just have to go with it and marrying Daphne Greengrass was not at all bad, it was actually quite good.

After the Ginny fiasco, he had not imagined himself even dating for a good while and now just a fortnight later, he was standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride to be. He loved her, this time, it felt solid and real. Both of them, he and Daphne were here, for real and well there was a foreseeable bright future.

He was shaken from his musings as soft music started to play, he looked up to see Hermione enter, followed by Astoria, then Tracey in pale pink dresses with same shade of roses. He smiled nervously at Hermione, who gave him an assuring smile back. His attention was shifted from Hermione as Daphne entered with Hugo leading her to... him.

Harry had always imagined or rather wanted love in his life to be like his parents. Lily and James were a perfect love story to be written in a novel, they had everything the hatred, the fights, and the humour, the slow and gradual love. But looking at Daphne looking ever so beautiful in the pretty white dress, he did not want that anymore. This was not what he imagined, this was definitely not the perfect love story, but this was it for him. Daphne was it.

He was feeling strange, a combination of deliriously happy and even sad. He was missing his parents and Sirius more than ever.

'Hope you can see me now, Mum, Dad, Sirius... I am happy... not exactly the moment I planned... but I am happy and... I feel content.' He thought and smiled, he hadn't realized that tears had began to escape his eyes, his gaze fixated on Daphne.

Daphne reached Harry and Hugo shook Harry's hand warning him to take care of Daphne or...

Harry smiled and promised to take care of Daphne.

Daphne took Harry's hand and smiled at him. Harry smiled back at her, his face showing all the love he had.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other as though the world did not exist.

The Preacher smiled and began the ceremony.

"Today, we have gathered here to bind Daphne Jane Greengrass and Harry James Potter in a union of marriage and their souls to be bound to each other for their lives. Do you Harry James Potter, take Daphne Jean Greengrass as your wife and be with her through thick and thin."

"Yes, I do."

"Do you Daphne Jane Greengrass take Harry James Potter as your husband?"

"Yes I do."

"Say your vows."

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Daphne Jane Greengrass as my wife. Meeting you, falling in love with you and our marriage was not something I imagined or saw coming. But this is the most beautiful thing that has happened to me. I vow, to keep you safe and love you forever. I vow to be with you through the sunny and rainy days, through smiles, laughs and tears. Some things cannot be described in mere words and trying to describe it would be stupid. One such thing is my love for you and your importance in my life. All I want to say is I love you and would do whatever it takes to see you happy."

"I Daphne Jane Greengrass, take you Harry James Potter as my husband. I like your smile, your vibe, the way you are just a star, the saviour... but that is not why I love you. The reason why I love you is you being you, just you. The reason I love you is all that we have been through in this short span of time. I like the way you keep your cool when I am complicated and the way James is everything to you. The way you care about everyone and have a silly obsession of saving everybody... But the reason I love you is you. I promise to follow you through the life wherever you lead me and love you forever and always. I promise you not to be just your wife but also James' mother and your friend in need and I'll be always there for you. I love you."

The Minister asked them to exchange their rings and James and Teddy came forward as ring bearers, James for Daphne, obviously.

Harry slipped the ring in Daphne's finger and Daphne did the same for Harry.

"Now, I announce you as man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And they did, this was the end of their love story and beginning of their life.


End file.
